1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an office product, and more particularly to a cutting mat that is both fixable and ratable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a cutting operation, the object to be cut is usually laid on a cutting mat so as to protect the cutting blade from damaging the surface of a table. Although cut marks will be left on the surface of the cutting mat after cutting operation, it doesn't affect the next round of cutting operation, which is why the cutting mat is widely used.
However, the cutting operation does not just include linear cutting, it also includes arc-shaped cutting, circular cutting and other forms of cutting. When an ordinary cutting mat is used in these forms of cutting operation, the user must turn his wrist or even has to stand up to adjust to a right angle, or might have to adjust the position of the cutting mat, causing inconveniences.
Later, a rotatable cutting mat was developed to overcome the above-mentioned inconveniences, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which comprises a baseboard 80 and a cutting board 81. The bottom surface of the baseboard 80 is covered with an antiskid layer 82, and a circular hole 83 is formed in the center of the baseboard 80. The top surface of the cutting board 81 is covered with a cut proof layer 84, and a circular block 85 is provided on the bottom surface of the cutting board 81 and is to be pivotally received in the circular hole 83 of the baseboard 80, so as to make the cutting board 81 rotatable relative to the baseboard 80.
It is very convenient for the user to do an arc-shaped or circular cutting operation just by rotating the cutting board 81 without moving the user's wrists or body. However, when doing a linear cutting, the cutting board 81 is also likely to rotate, and the cutting board 81 can't be laid flat on the table because of the circular block 85 on the bottom surface thereof, thus causing trouble in linear cutting.
To overcome the above-mentioned trouble, another magnetic type cutting mat was developed to overcome the inconveniences, which is shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, and also comprises a baseboard 90 and a cutting board 91. A plurality of antiskid pieces 92 are arranged at the corners and the center of the bottom surface of the baseboard 90. A magnet 93 is embedded on the top surface of the baseboard 90 and is located opposite to the antiskid piece 92 at the center of the bottom surface of the baseboard 90. The top surface of the cutting board 91 is covered with a cut-proof layer 94, and another magnet 95 is embedded on the bottom surface of the cutting board 91 and located correspondingly to the magnet 93 of the baseboard 90. By the attracting force between the magnets 93 and 95, the user can rotate the cutting board 91 with respect to the baseboard 90. In addition, the magnet 95 is embedded in the center of the bottom surface of the cutting board 91, allowing the cutting board 91 to be laid flat on a table. However, the cutting board 91 is likely to move or fall when it is subjected to a force in the horizontal direction since the cutting board 91 is just superposed on the baseboard 90 by the magnetic attractive force therebetween, adversely affecting the cutting operation. Furthermore, the bottom surface of the cutting board 91 and the top surface of the baseboard 90 are always treated to be smooth enough so that the cutting board will also rotate smoothly. As a result, the cutting board 91 is more likely to skid on the table when it is used independently without the baseboard 90.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.